Fooling with Pirates!
by Jaden Victoria
Summary: Die junge, unerfahrene Ex-Whitebeardpiratin Eden, trifft bei ihren Abenteueren auf die ornithologisch veranlagte June, Kopfgeldjägerin mit einer ausgeprägten Hassliebe zu Shanks und findet neben einer eigenen Crew auch ihr Glück.
1. Chapter 1

Kapitel 1

„Mau. Mir ist langweilig", sagte Eden und ließ den Kopf auf ihre Arme fallen, welche auf der Reling lagen. Auch der Rest ihres Körpers, den sie auf einem Fass geparkt hatte, drückte die Stimmung seiner Besitzerin aus, die vollkommen in sich zusammengesackt auf einem großen Holzfass saß. „Dann mach halt was. Solltest du nicht sowieso Inventur machen?", meinte Cameron, der neben der jungen Frau auf dem Boden saß und sein Medizinbesteck putzte.

„Essen. Trinken. Alles wird weniger! Punkt! Inventur abgeschlossen!", antwortete Eden und wünschte sich in ihre gemütliche Hängematte zurück. „Zur Inventur gehört schon ein bisschen mehr als nur das Essen und Trinken zählen", kommentierte Cameron amüsiert die Lustlosigkeit seiner Freundin.

„Stimmt ich hab den Alkohol vergessen, obwohl - kann man Opa als Fass zählen? Dann haben wir nämlich noch 'ne Menge.", meinte Eden und fing bei dem Gedanken an einen ausgedrückten Whitebeard, ähnlich einer Zitrone, haltlos an zu kichern. Die Augen verdrehend, fragte sich Cameron mal wieder, warum genau sich die junge Frau auf einem Schiff wie der Moby Dick befand und wie sie es überhaupt schaffte unter dem Haufen wilder Kerle zu überleben.

Rums. Ein lautes Krachen riss den jungen Mann aus seinen Gedanken und als er sich nach dem Geräusch umsah, erblickte er einem am Boden liegenden Eden, welche vor lauter Gekicher vom Fass gefallen war. „Autsch", kam es von der jungen Frau, die nun versuchte sich ergebnislos wieder aufzurappeln. Da dies jedoch nicht gelang, blieb sie im Schneidersitz auf dem Boden sitzen und rieb sich die leuchtende Beule.

Genau in diesem Moment ging Thatch, wie üblich mit Kippe im Mund, an dem Pärchen vorbei und fragte beiläufig: „Was hast du denn angestellt Edilein? Deinen Kopf zierte ja ein recht interessantes Anhängsel."

„Bin vom Fass gefallen. Und nenn mich nicht immer Edilein", gab Eden mürrisch zurück und schenkte dem Mann ihren bösesten Blick. Thatch sah die junge Frau amüsiert an und meinte nur: „Aber du bist doch unser kleines Nesthäkchen, also musst du doch auch eine Verniedlichung bekommen." „Graghhhhhhhhh, aber doch nicht –lein, das klingt so…so….so niedlich", antwortete die Rothaarige und holte zur Verdeutlichung ihrer Wort weit mit den Armen aus. „Bist doch aber auch ein niedliches Dingelchen. So ein richtig knuffiges kleines Mädel, dass man nur knuddeln möchte", kam es euphorisch von dem rauchenden Piraten, welcher ihr durch die langen, roten Locken wuschelte. Cameron musste sich bei dieser Aktion ein Kichern verkneifen, wusste er doch, dass so etwas schmerzhaft enden würde. Allerdings passierten solche Situation des öfteren an einem Tag, weshalb der junge Pirat dennoch meistens ein paar blaue Flecken aufzuweisen hatte. Jedoch war dies die Art der meisten Mannschaftsmitglieder die junge Frau zu behandeln. Obwohl sie schon länger als so manch anderer dabei war, wurde sie immer noch als das Baby der Crew gesehen und dementsprechend behandelt. Vor allem die Kommandanten der verschiedenen Divisionen hatten es sich zur Aufgabe gemachte, ihre kleine Schwester so gut wie möglich zu beschützen, wie sie es ausdrückten. Eden hätte es wohl eher als eine Unterdrückung und Minderung der Lebensqualität bezeichnet, so begeistert war sie von den Anwandlungen ihrer Kameraden. „Schnauze Blondie. Ich bin nicht knuffig!", fauchte die Piratin, schubste die Hand weg und sprang sauer auf. „Oi und was für ein knuffiges Knuffelchen du bist", hörte die Rothaarige eine Stimme, bevor sich zwei starke Arme um sie schlangen und die junge Frau durchknuddelten. „!", kreischte Eden erschrocken auf, als der Schwarzhaarige sie einfach hochhob und durch die Luft wirbelte. Cameron lag trotz harten Bemühens mittlerweile vor Lachen auf dem Deck, als er die Aktion des zweiten Kommandanten sah. Da war so typisch die Feuerfaust. Benannte Feuerfaust hatte Eden in der Zwischenzeit wieder losgelassen, sodass die Piratin etwas benommen nun über das Deck schwankte, bevor sie einfach umfiel. Genau auf die Beule. „Auaaaaaa", hörte man den Schrei übers gesamte Deck. „Menno", heulte die Piratin auf und erhob sich erneut, nur um wutschnaubend in einer Tür zu verschwinden. „Da mach ich lieber Inventur, als mich mit Individuen wie euch abzugeben!" Mit diesen Worten ließ sie eine lachende Männerbande an Deck zurück, während die Rothaarige sich auf den Weg zu den Lagerräumen begab.

„Oh Shit!", entfuhr es der jungen Frau, als sie sich den Alkoholbestand des Schiffes ansah und sich wünschte sie hätte sich nicht aufgerafft die Inventur durchzuführen. Da stand mutterseelenallein ein einziges klitzekleines Sakefass am Boden und repräsentierte den gesamten Alkoholbestand des Schiffes. Schluck. _Das könnte Ärger geben. _Hoffnungsvoll machte Eden sich daran nach weiterem Hochprozentigen zu suchen, was bei einem Schiff von der Größe der Moby Dick schon mal eine Weile dauern konnte. Drei Stunden später, war die Rothaarige wieder im Laderaum ohne auch nur den kleinsten erfolgreichen Fund gemacht zu haben. „Fuck", fluchte Eden, „fuck, fuck, fuck. So eine verfickte Scheiße aber auch." Wütend trat sie gegen das Fass, welches ganz unschuldig und friedlich auf dem Boden stand. Nun ja nach dem Fußtritt nicht mehr. Genaugenommen lag auch kein Fass mehr auf dem Boden sondern nur noch ein kleines Häufchen Dauben, welches nun fröhlich vor sich hin leckte. „Fuck", entfuhr es Eden erneut und nicht zum ersten Mal fragte sie sich, welche höhere Macht wohl was gegen sie hatte.

„Ganz ruhig Edilein. Fuck jetzt nenn ich mich schon selber Edilein. Thatch! .! Ach nee, vorher werde ich über die Planke geschickt und Kiel geholt", redete die junge Frau mit sich selber und dreht ihre Kreise in dem leeren Laderaum.

„Hmm vielleicht sollte ich mich krank stellen und dann sagen, dass ich nicht mit der Inventur anfangen konnte. Jap, das ist es. ICH BIN KRANK!" Mit diesem Entschluss stapfte die Rothaarige in Richtung ihrer Kabine. Dort angekommen pflanzte sie sich in ihre Hängematte, schlief ein und träumte von ihrem ganz eigenen Paradies.

Einige Zeit später war ein dunkelhaariger Pirat unterwegs zur Vorratskammer, um Nachschub zu besorgen. Als er jedoch am Laderaum ankam, klappte ihm, aufgrund der sich vor ihm auftuenden Leere, die Kinnlade runter. Dort war nichts, aber so gar nichts, nicht mal ein klitzekleines bisschen was.

„!", hallte ein lauter Schrei durch das gesamte Schiff. Diese fiel erschrocken aus ihrer Hängematte und hielt sich den Kopf. „Na toll zwei Beulen an einem Tag", grummelte sie zu niemanden. Müde schlurfte die junge Frau, böses ahnend, durch die Gänge der Moby Dick und versuchte die Stelle zu lokalisieren wo der Schrei herkam.

Lange suchen musste sie allerdings nicht. Da kam ihr schon ein vor wutschnaubender Ace entgegen, packte sie am Arm und zog die Rothaarige hinter sich her in Richtung des leeren Laderaums.

Dort angekommen, stieß der Pirat dir Tür auf und deutete auf den nicht vorhandenen Alkohol.

„Würdest du mir freundlicher Weise sagen, was das ist?", knirschte er. „Öhm ein Laderaum?", antwortete Eden, die ziemlich genau wusste was los war. _Verdammt! Jetzt haben sie es doch gemerkt. _

„Genau. Und was sollte sich in so einem Laderaum befinden?", fragte Ace, sichtlich bemüht ruhig zu klingen.

„Ehmm Ladung?", riet Eden und macht sich bereit zu rennen, sobald die Feuerfaust explodierte. Und da kam befürchtete Explosion auch schon.

„GENAU! ABER DA IST NICHTS. NICHT MAL DER KLEINSTE TROPFEN ALK IST MEHR DA!", schrie Ace die Rothaarige an, welche wie auf Kommando die Beine in die Hand nahm und sich aus dem Staub machte. Diese Aktion alles andere als begeistert aufnehmend, nahm der Schwarzhaarige die Verfolgung auf und scheuchte die junge Frau durch das gesamte Schiff.

Schließlich an Deck flüchtend, hoffte Eden ihren Verfolger abzuschütteln oder ihn wenigstens durch die Masse der anwesenden Männer zu verlangsamen. Ein Plan der allerdings ziemlich in die Hose gehen sollt. Denn zwar konnte sie sich, dank ihrer Größe, zwischen den meisten Männern hindurchschlängeln, wurde dadurch jedoch ebenfalls aufgehalten, was dazu führte, dass sich ihr Vorsprung nicht gerade vergrößerte. Ebenfalls nicht ihrer Sache dienlich war, dass Ace ordentlich am fluchen war. Und so wusste eine Minute später das ganze Deck über das Unglück des Laderaums Bescheid und immer mehr Hände griffen nach der Piratin, die Schwierigkeiten bekam ihren Verfolgern auszuweichen. In diesem Moment ging ein erfreutes Raunen durch die Menge, denn Thatch, der ebenfalls gerade an Deck gekommen war, hielt freudestrahlend ein Fass in die Höhe. „Nachschub!", verkündete der Pirat und stellte das Fässchen, welches das allerletzte bisschen Alkohol auf dem Schiff darstellte und aus des Blonden Geheimvorrat stammte.

Just in diesem Moment entschied Eden, das es gut wäre einen Haken zu schlagen und das kleine Fass mit einem gewaltigen Schwung weg zu kicken, sodass es gegen die Wand flog und zerbarst. Mit einem Schlag verstummte jedes Geräusch und eine toten Still trat ein. Jeder, aber wirklich jeder, besah sich das kleine Häufchen Elend inmitten einer riesigen Pfütze Rums. Dann! „Eden, wenn dich in die Finger bekommen, grill ich deinen süßen Hintern!", schrie Ace wütend und nahm die Verfolgung wieder auf. „Und dabei wirst du übers Knie gelegt, dass du eine Woche nicht mehr sitzen kannst", gab Marco seinen Senf dazu und rannte nun ebenfalls hinter der Übeltäterin her. Eden, mittlerweile panische Angst um ihr junges Leben habend, rannte immer weiter in Richtung Schiffsende. Genau in diesem Moment donnerte Whitebeard: „Bringt mir noch ein Fass Sake!" Das Todesurteil für das junge Mannschaftsmitglied. _Leben Ade!_

Die Überlebensinstinkte der Rothaarigen griffen ein und veranlassten sie das einzig Richtige in dieser Situation zu tun. Sie machte einen Satz und schwang sich über die Reling in die Fluten. Platsch.

Etwas verdatterte stand ein ganzer Haufen Piraten an der Reling und schaute der jungen Frau nach. Diese holte einmal tief Luft und das letzte was man von ihr hörte war ein Blupp. Immer noch in Fluchtmodus wollte sie einfach nur so weit wie möglich vom Schiff und somit von der potentiellen Gefahr weg, was meinte sie müsste schwimmen.

_Na dann schwimmen mir mal. Alles ist besser als über offenem Feuer gebraten zu werden. _Kräftige Schwimmzüge durchziehend, brachte Eden so viel Abstand zwischen sich und dem großen Schoner, wie innerhalb eines einzogen Atemzuges möglich war

„Öhh wie jetzt?", war der intelligenteste Kommentar, welcher Ace zu dieser Aktion einfiel. Der Schwarzhaarige starrte, ebenso wie seine Kollegen, ungläubig aufs Meer, in welchem der kleine Wirbelwind verschwunden war.

„Sag mal Alter spinnst du? Wegen dir ist Eden jetzt über Bord gegangen!", kam es von Marco, der neben der Feuerfaust stand und die Wasseroberfläche angespannt beobachtete. „Na von gegangen kann hier ja keine Rede sein", schaltete sich Thatch ein und zog an seiner Zigarette. „Gesprungen bzw. genötigt dürfte es da eher treffen." „Was heißt hier genötigt, Blondie?", fauchte Ace seinen Freund an. „Naja auf offener Flamme grillen ist nicht gerade das schlagendste Argument jemanden dazu zu bewegen stehen zu bleiben", sagte er, „ Und bevor du was sagst Marco, anzudrohen ihr den Hintern zu verhauen, hat schon beim letzten Mal nicht funktioniert und dir nur einen Monat die kalte Schulter und Streiche eingebracht!" Ja Thatch mochte nicht immer die schlauesten Ideen haben, aber manche seiner Momente waren doch recht brauchbar.

„Wie jetzt? Du hast Eden mal den Hintern versohlt?", fragte Ace den ersten Kommandanten mit Unglauben in der Stimme. „Ja", grummelte der blonde Pirat und erinnerte sich an diesen sehr unangenehmen Zwischenfall. Das Gesicht zu einem Grinsen verziehend nahm der Schwarzhaarige sich vor Thatch mal nach dieser Geschichte zu fragen. Das versprach eine ziemlich interessante Erzählung zu werden. Hinter ihm war auch das Kichern einiger Crewmitglieder zu hören, welche sich noch gut an diesen Vorfall erinnern konnte. Das ihr Kommandant davon grünpinke Haare bekommen hatte, war nur eines der Ereignisse, die auf die Bestrafung gefolgt waren.

„Meine Kinder", machte nun Whitebeard, der murrend zur Kenntnis genommen hatte, dass es keinen Sake mehr gab, auf sich aufmerksam, „ so kurzweilig eure Unterhaltung auch sein mag, würde vielleicht jemand die Güte besitzen meine Tochter wieder aus dem Meer zu fischen?"

„Ähhhhh", ging ein Raunen durch die Mannschaft, die erst jetzt feststellte, dass Eden seit ihrem Sprung nicht wieder aufgetaucht war.

Die junge Frau unterdessen hatte bei ihrer Flucht einfach mal die Gefahren der See, wie Strömungen, Wellengang oder Getier, vergessen und fiel genau diesen nun zum Opfer. _Na klasse, das war wohl mal wieder einer meiner dämlicheren Ideen_. In eine ungünstige Strömung geratend, hatte sie mittlerweile alle Mühe sich über Wasser zu halten und war obendrein ziemlich weit vom Schiff abgetrieben worden. Genau genommen war das Schiff gar nicht mehr zu sehen und die Piratin paddelte orientierungslos im offenen Meer. _Naja wenigstens keine Haie_. Versuchend ihrer Lage wenigstens etwas Positives abzugewinnen merkte wie ihre Kräfte langsam nachließen, als sie bei einer besonders schönen Welle auch unter Wasser gedrückt wurd und sichtlich Mühe hatte sich wieder an die Oberfläche zu strampeln. „Ver….hust ..dammte….röchel….scheiße", prustete die Rothaarige und spuckte Wasser. Normalerweise war Eden zwar eine ziemliche Wasserratte, aber gegen Salzwasser im Magen und in der Luftröhre hatte sie dann doch so einiges.

_Ade du schnöde Welt. War schön dich kennengelernt zu haben. _Diese letzten Worte denkend ging die Piratin, mit einem letzten Gluck, in den Fluten unter. Zu ihrem Pech, wurde sich nicht gleich wegen Luftmangels ohnmächtig sondern hatte einige Zeit sich die Unterwasserwelt anzusehen. _Hmm irgendwie glaubte ich immer, dass hier unten mehr los sei. Aber da ist ja gar nichts, nicht mal eine einziges Planktonchen_. Doch gerade als der jungen Frau endlich, zumindest ihrer Meinung nach, die Luft ausging, näherte sich ein großes Etwas. _Komischer Fisch, so….so….groß und der sieht…..irgendwie….aus…..wie VISTA!...man ich käm mir von der Natur verarscht vor….. als Fisch so hässlich zu sein. _Damit verschwand die Rothaarige komplett in der Dunkelheit. _Hölle ich komme, muhahaha._

Als Eden wieder aufwachte, befand sie sich in einem weichen Bett und war bis zur Nase zugedeckt. _Oje wo bin ich denn hier gelandet?, _dachte die junge Frau und setze sich langsam auf. „Also irgendwie hab ich mir die Hölle anders vorgestellt", sagte sie zu sich selbst, „hier siehts mehr nach Kälte aus….. Oh nein ich bin im Himmel gelandet." Enttäuscht blickte sich die junge Piratin in dem Raum um, und sah Dinge die ihr merkwürdig bekannt vorkamen. „Nein schlimmer! Ich bin auf der Moby Dick", heulte sie auf, als plötzlich die Tür aufging und eine bestrapste Krankenschwester hereinkam. „Na wieder wach? Du hast uns ja einen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt, Kleine."

Beim Anblick der Gesundheitsfachfrau erstarrte Eden, bis: „!"

An Deck ging ein allgemeines Aufatmen durch die Runde. „Sieht wohl so aus, dass unsere kleine Schwester wieder wach ist", sagte Jozu und schmiss eine Karte weg.

Derweil unter Deck hatte die junge Frau sich wieder aus ihrer Starre gelöst und versuchte nun panisch einen Ausweg zu finden. Sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass die anderen vor der Tür lauerten, um sie einem qualvollen Tode zuzuführen. Nichts woran die Rothaarige großes Interesse hatte. Und so tat sie das, was sie in ihre jetzige Lage erst gebrachte hatte, sie rannte. Teach der gerade den Gang entlang ging um zur Küche zu gelangen, wurde in diesem Zuge einfach mal umgeschmissen. „Öh?", war sein Kommentar, als er das rothaarige Crewmitglied an sich vorbei in Richtung Deck stürmen sah. Direkt da hinter war die Krankenschwester, die sicher gehen wollte, dass es der junge Frau auch gut ging. Eden, inzwischen oben abgekommen, sah sich nun einem ganzen Piratenhaufen gegenüber, welche gerade die Messer bzw. die Gabeln wetzten und einen ziemlich hungrigen Eindruck machten. Zumindest auf die Piratin. Eigentlich waren die meisten gerade am Karten spielen, sich Geschichten erzählen, am essen oder einfach nur faul am rumliegen. Daher waren die meisten auch ziemlich erstaunt, als eine panische Eden an Deck stürmte und anfing los zu schreien: „Nicht aufessen! Ich schmecke doch gar nicht." Und schwupps war die junge Frau wieder über die Reling ins Meer gehopst.

Sich mit der Hand an den Kopf schlagend meinte Marco: „Das ist jetzt nicht wahr, oder?" Während Jozu und Ace, die beide am Zocken waren, den Kopf nur ungläubig über ihre kleine Schwester schütteln konnten. „Vollkommen durchgeknallt, das Mädel", war Thatchs Kommentar zur Situation, bevor er sich erbarmte und dem Mädel hinterher sprang, um sie aus dem Wasser zu fischen. Ein Unterfangen, welches trotz einiger Gegenwehr seitens Eden dann auch gelang.

Schließlich saß die junge Piratin triefend nass vor ihrem Captain und wurde von der gesamten Mannschaft umringt, was jeden weiteren Fluchtversuch unterbinden sollte. Whitebeard sah seine Adoptivtochter lang an und stieß einen tiefen Seufzer aus bevor er sprach.

Schmollend saß die junge Piratin in ihrer Kabine und blickte böse die Tür an. Das durfte ja wohl nicht wahr sein. Seit einer geschlagenen Woche saß sie nun schon hier fest und wurde nur mal fürs Klo rausgelassen. Und selbst dabei war sie unter ständiger Bewachung. Langsam kam sich Eden wie eine Schwerverbrecherin vor. Dabei hatte sie nur vergessen die Inventur zu machen und sich dann beinahe selbst umgebracht. Aber hey, das war schließlich während des Versuchs geschehen ihr Leben zu retten. Kann ja mal was schief gehen.

Aber nein! Opa sah das mal wieder anders und verpasste ihr Kabinenarrest und Landgangverbot. Und dieser ganze miese, verfickte Haufen von Piraten gab ihm auch noch Recht. „Arghhhhh", knurrte Eden und schmiss ihr Essenstablett an die Tür. Mit einem lauten Smatsch verteilte sich der Kartoffelbrei an der Wand. „Na klasse, jetzt hab ich mein Abendessen an die Wand gefeuert. Naja hab Kartoffelbrei eh noch nie gemocht", sprach die Rothaarige mit sich selbst und knuddelte ihr Kopfkissen.

Nach einer Weile begann dann ihr Magen zu grummeln und wurde dafür böse angeguckt. „Verräter", maulte Eden und legte sich in ihre Hängematte, um zu Schlafen. Dies gab dann nach einiger Zeit wieder auf, da ihr knurrender Magen heftigst dagegen protestierte. „Na toll", murrte die junge Frau und überlegte wann es das nächste Mal was zu futtern geben würden. Eigentlich wäre ja Frühstück angesagt, aber daran glaubte die Piratin nicht wirklich, da sie wusste das die meisten an Land waren und ihre Entzugsende feierten. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit war hoch, dass Eden dann erst wieder gegen Abend was bekam, falls sich jemand in seinem Suff an sie erinnerte.

„Naaaaaeinnnnnn", heulte die Rothaarige, das halt ich nicht aus!" Entschlossen aus ihrem Gefängnis rauszukommen und sich was zu essen zu besorgen, suchte sie die ganze Kabine nach irgendetwas brauchbaren ab, was sie zum Tür öffnen benutzen konnte. Und wirklich eine ihre Haarklammern lag versteckt in einer Ecke. „Juhuuuuu", jubelte sie und macht sich gleich daran das Schloss zu knacken. Dankbar, dass Thatch ihr diese Methode mal gezeigt hatte, versuchte sie es wieder und wieder, bis es endlich klappte.

„Yes", flüsterte die junge Frau, als sie aus dem Raum huschte. Wie sie sich gedachte hatte, waren die meisten nicht an Bord und das was an Bord war, hatte eine Fahne die drei Meter gegen den Wind stank. „Ok", sagte sie zu sich selbst, „das war der leichte Teil! Jetzt brauch ich nur noch Geld." Ja auch das hatte sie nicht in ihrer Umhängetasche, welche sie vorausdenkend mitgenommen hatte. Es war zwar nicht so, dass sie keins besaß. Nein sie bekam sogar Taschengeld! von ihrem Opa. Allerdings war Marco der irrigen Annahme unterlegen, dass die junge Frau nicht wirklich damit umgehen konnte und verwahrte es für sie. Sprich: Eden bekam nur Kohle wenn Landgang war und da sie ja eigentlich Arrest hatte, hatte sie auch nichts bekommen. „Dämliche Kerle", grummelte sie in ihren nicht vorhandenen Bart, während sie die Geldkassette in Marcos Kabine suchte. „Muh… wo ist denn das Scheißding?", fluchte Eden, bevor sie das kleine schon etwas mitgenommene Kästchen fand. Das Schloss zu knacken war nicht wirklich schwer und schon besaß sie einiges an Berry.

Stolz wie Oskar, wer auch immer das sein mag, schlich sie sich ans Hauptdeck und machte sich vom Acker. _Ich muss nur aufpassen, dass ich den Jungs nicht über den Weg laufe_, dachte sie und machte deshalb wohlweislich einen großen Bogen um die Hafenkneipen und Tavernen. Durch die Straßen der Altstadt laufend, suchte Eden sich eine Café oder Restaurant, welches einladend aussah. Schließlich fand die Piratin ein kleines Wirtshaus, das nett aussah und keinesfalls einen ihrer Kameraden beherbergen dürfte. Einen Blick in das Gasthaus werfend, bestätigte sich ihre Vermutung und sie ließ sich an einem kleinen Tisch in der Ecke nieder. Sofort kam auch schon ein Kellner angewuselt und nahm die Bestellung der jungen Frau auf. Ihr Essen genießend, besah sie sich die Besucher des Restaurants. Eine Person die ihren Blick festhielt war eine junge Frau, nicht älter als Anfang Zwanzig, die mit einem gutaussehenden Mann an einem Tisch saß und speiste. Sie hatte langes schwarzes Haar und ein recht knapp sitzendes Kleid. Auf den ersten Blick wirkte die Frau wie eines der leichten Mädchen, über welche sich ihre Piratenkollegen immer unterhielten. Auf den zweiten Blick war jedoch erkennbar, dass diese Frau durchaus nicht auf die Männer angewiesen war. Ein Eindruck der sich dadurch bestätigte, dass Eden sah wie sie sich die Geldbörse ihrer männlichen Begleitung nahm und leerräumte. Davon bekam jener Begleiter nichts mit, viel zu beschäftigt seiner Gegenüber in den Ausschnitt zu starren und ihr Komplimente zu machen. „Hach", seufzte die Rothaarige auf. _Das würde ich auch gern können_, dachte die Piratin, die dank ihrer großen Brüder ziemlich abgeschirmt von solchen Taten war. Die nannten es Schutz, sie nannte es einfach nur Einschränkung ihrer Freiheit. Sie war ja schließlich kein kleines Kind mehr, aber nein davon wollte keiner etwas hören. Nachdem sie aufgegessen hatte, bezahlte die Rothaarige und machte sich auf die Suche nach einem Zimmer für die Nacht. Auf die Moby Dick zurückzukehren wäre vielleicht ratsamer gewesen, jedoch nur halb so lustig. Außerdem wollte Eden morgen definitiv noch ein bisschen shoppen gehen. Etwas wozu sie sonst sehr selten Zeit hatte. Und das nicht nur deswegen, weil die Moby Dick selten in größeren Städten anlegte, sondern auch weil die Jungs sie einfach begleiteten beziehungsweise sie einfach mitschleppten, in der festen Überzeugung, ihrer kleinen Schwester würde sonst etwas passieren wenn sie nicht bei ihr waren. Die ersten paar Male, als sie gerade erst auf dem Schiff angekommen waren, hatte sie dieses Verhalten noch süß gefunden, doch mit der Zeit war es einfach nur nervig geworden. Vor allem Aces Angewohnheit, männliche Wesen die ihr auf irgendeine Weise nahe kamen, auf kleiner Flamme zu rösten war Eden ein Dorn im Auge.


	2. Chapter 2

Vorwort: Hallo Da sind wir wieder mit einem neuen Kapitel. Wir hoffen es gefällt euch genauso gut wie uns.

Viel Spass

Rayahime und Jaden

Kapitel 2

Mit flatternden Haaren hetzte die junge Frau durch die Straßen der Stadt und versuchte auf dem schnellsten Weg zum Hafen zu gelangen._ Mist. Das wird knapp. _Am Stand der Sonne erkennend, dass das Schiff bald ablegen würde, eilte sie der Anlegestelle entgegen.

Ihre Schritte beschleunigend erreichte sie schließlich den Hafen und wendete ihren Weg nach links zu der kleinen nicht einsehbaren Stelle wo die Moby Dick lag. Oder wo die Moby Dick liegen sollte. Denn da war nichts. Der Platz war leer. Kein Schiff, Boot oder Floß war da. „Das gibt's doch nicht", sagte Eden, Unglauben in ihrer Stimme mitschwingend, „ die sind ohne mich abgefahren!"

Geschockt gaben die Beine unter ihr nach, sodass sie im Froschsitz zu Boden sank und dort sitzen blieb. Ihre Jacke hatte sie fest umklammerte, während die Umhängetasche ihren Händen entglitt und nun vor ihr auf den Brettern des Steges lag. „!"

Derweil auf der Moby Dick. Marco und Ace gingen die Gänge des Schiffes entlang, um zur Kabine von Eden zu gelangen und ihr das Abendessen zu bringen. „Sag mal wann glaubst du darf Eden wieder raus?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige seinen blonden Freund. „Keine Ahnung. Aber dürfte nicht mehr allzu lange dauern", erwiderte dieser. „Wird auch Zeit. Ohne sie ist's langweilig", sagte Ace und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf. Kopfschüttelnd betrachtet Marco seinen Huttragenden Freund. Die beiden waren schon ein Pärchen für sich, nur Flausen zwischen den Ohren. Obwohl die Ideen der beiden meist eine ziemliche Unterhaltung boten, wenn man nicht gerade der Leidtragende war. Endlich an der Kabine angekommen, klopften die beiden Männer, um sich anzukündigen, dann schloss der blonde Pirat die Tür auf, beziehungsweise wollte die Tür aufschließen, die jedoch von selbst aufschwang. „Wie?", kam es von Ace, als sich ihnen ein leerer Raum bot. Minutenlang auf ein leeres Bett starrend, versuchten die beiden Freunde zu begreifen was genau hier abging bis sie zu dem Schluss kamen, dass Eden nicht da war. „Na warte Mädel", knurrte Marco, ehe er sich umdrehte und an Deck stapfte. Dort angekommen ging der Blonde zu Whitebeard und informierte den großen Piraten über das Verschwinden der Rothaarigen. „Sucht das Schiff ab", befahl dieser und grummelte in seinen Bart. „Dieses Mädel ist einfach unmöglich." Den Befehl ihres Captains ausführend, wurde das gesamte Schiff auf den Kopf gestellt. Als schließlich auch das letzte Suchteam erfolglos wieder kam, dämmerte dem alten Mann, was genau sich seine Tochter da wieder eingebrockt hatte. Die hatte sich nicht nur aus der Kabine geschlichen, sondern auch noch klang und sanglos das Schiff in einem ihr fremden Hafen verlassen. Sofort meldeten sich die Beschützerinstinkte eines Vaters und der Pirat befahl die Umkehr. Währenddessen hatte sich Ace an die Reling gesetzt, nachdem seine Freunde ihn davon abgehalten hatten auf seinem kleinen Board vorzufahren und starrte aufs Meer hinaus. Nach einiger Zeit gesellten sich auch Marco und Jozu zu dem jungen Mann. Gemeinsam standen sie an der Reling und malten sich die schlimmsten Alpträume aus was ihrer kleinen Schwester widerfahren könnte oder schon widerfahren war.

Fluchend wanderte Eden die Gassen der Stadt entlang um sich erneut einen Unterkunft für die Nacht zu suchen. Auch wenn dies eher unfreiwillig geschah. „Diese verdammten Piraten haben einfach ohne mich abgelegt. Und sowas nennt sich Familie", grummelte die Rothaarige sauer und kickte eine Blechdose vom Gehweg. Dann traf es sie wie ein Blitz. „Das war Absicht! Die wollten mich nicht mehr!", heulte die junge Frau los und Sturzbäche von Tränen benetzten das Kopfsteinpflaster. „Das ist so gemein…hick….dabei….konnt ich…hick…dafür doch gar…hick nichts. Buahhh!" Immer noch schniefend trat die Piratin gegen die nächstgelegene Wand und „AAAAAUUUUUAAAA! VERDAMMTE SCHEIßE!" Sich den schmerzenden Fuß haltend guckte Eden böse die Wand an, die wenn sie leben würde tot umgefallen wäre. „Menno", schimpfte die Rothaarig erneut los, „das ist alles nur dem Opa seine Schuld. Und Marcos. Und Thatchs. Und Jozus. Und Aces. Ganz besonders Aces Schuld, der Kerl kann auch net einmal seine Fresse halten. Und überhaupt alle haben Schuld daran…. DAS werden die mir büßen. Ich.. ich such mir meine eigene Mannschaft und dann zeig ich denen wo der Hammer hängt!... Aber erst…. such ich mir ein Bett." Damit stapfte Eden wieder los auf der Suche nach einer Übernachtungsmöglichkeit. Doch schon nach kurzer Zeit blieb sie wieder stehen, da ihr aufgefallen war, dass sie keinen blassen Schimmer hatte wo sie eigentlich war.

„Klasse. Jetzt hab ich mich auch noch verlaufen", murrte die junge Frau und sah sich nach jemanden um, den sie nach dem Weg hätte fragen können. Da allerdings niemand auf der Straße zu sehen war, beschloss die Piratin in einem Haus nach der Richtung zu fragen. Vor einem äußerst suspekt aussehendem Haus mit dem Name Lollipop, blieb Eden dann stehen und betrat dieses nach kurzer Betrachtungszeit auch. Eintretend war das erste was ihr auffiel Rot. Viel Rot. Eine unglaubliche Masse an Rot. Nicht, dass die junge Frau etwas gegen die Farbe gehabt hätte, aber in diesen Mengen war es erschlagend. Und Gold.

Hinter einem rotgoldenen Tresen stand eine etwas vollschlanke Frau, welche einen Ausschnitt trug der fast bis zum Bauchnabel reichte. „Hrghm", räusperte sich die junge Piratin, um aus sich aufmerksam zu machen. „Huch, mei du bist aber noch ein junges Dingelchen", sagte die Frau hinter dem Tresen, als sie Eden erblickte. Sofort kam sie hinter dem Möbelstück hervor gewatschelt und nahm die Rothaarige an der Hand. Perplex ließ Eden sich mitziehen und bekam mehr von dem anrüchigen Gebäude zu sehen. Mehr Rot und mehr Gold. Überall Stoffbahnen in genau diesen Farben und ab und ab auch ein paar sehr, sehr leicht bekleidete Mädchen. _Hoppla. Wo bin ich denn hier gelandet?_ Natürlich ahnte sie schon worum es sich bei diesem Haus handelte. Ein Bordell! Nicht, dass sie so etwas je von innen gesehen hatte. Allerdings hatte Teach bei einer ihrer Landgänge sie begleitet und kurzerhand einen kleinen Abstecher in das städtische Etablissement gemacht. Sprich er hatte sich darin vergnügt und Eden durfte nach Herzenslust und ohne Aufsicht shoppen gehen. Geendet hatte dieser Trip jedoch damit, dass sie Thatch über den Weg gelaufen ist, welcher das ganze zwar nicht so schlimm fand, aber gegenüber dem Rest der Mannschaft seine Klappe nicht hatte halten können, sodass beide Teach und Eden für einen Monat Latrinendienst hatten.

„Ehrm Verzeihung Madam", begann die junge Frau, wurde aber von der Dame unterbrochen: „Nicht so förmlich mein Kindchen. Ich bin Beth und hier für eure Betreuung zuständig." „Unsere Betreuung…?" Weiter kam die Piratin allerdings nicht, da betraten die beiden Frauen auch schon einen Raum, der Eden stark an eine Kneipe erinnerte. Ein halbrunder Tresen beherrschte den hinteren Teil des Raumes und ein Barkeeper war dabei Getränke einzuschenken. Davor waren mehrere Barhocker, auf dem einige leicht bekleidete Damen Platz genommen hatte. In den Ecken standen Sofas und Tische und auch eine kleine Plattform mit einer Eisenstange war zu erkennen. Den Blick durch den Raum schweifen lassend, fiel ihr Blick auf eine schwarzhaarige Schönheit die ihr bekannt vorkam._‚Natürlich, das ist die eine aus dem Restaurant die ihre Begleiter beklaut hat. Komisch ich war der Überzeugung sie gehört nicht zu diesen Leuten hier._ Die Unbekannte anstarrend bemerkte sie den hochgewachsenen, schleimigen Mann, der sich ihr näherte, nicht.

„Na was haben wir denn hier?", fragte dieser und musterte unverhohlen die junge Frau. Sie trug zwar eine furchtbare Auswahl an Kleidungsstücken, doch konnten diese, selbst mit ihrer fast schon unfassbaren Weite, dem geschulten Augen nicht verbergen, dass sich ein durchaus ansehnlicher Körper darunter befand. Und sollte dieser auch nur halb so aussehen wie das Gesicht, das der jungen Frau zu Eigen war, hätte der Mann einen guten Fang gemacht. „Ähmm ich hab mich eigentlich nur verlaufen", meinte Eden und wand sich unter dem intensiven Blick des Mannes. Galant nahm dieser ihre Hand in die seine und hauchte einen Kuss auf diese. _Wie Seide._ Er malte sich aus, was Mann alles mit der Kleinen anstellen könnte und vor allem würde sie ihm ein ordentliches Sümmchen einbringen. „Mein Name ist Juan Di Abblo. Und ich bin der Besitzer dieses Etablissements", sagte Juan und zeigte mit einem Arm auf den Raum. „Gut. Mr. Di Abblo….." „Bitte, nenn mich Juan, meine Liebe!" „Ähmm gut… Juan…. das hier ist NICHT wonach es aussieht. Ich wollte mich nur nach dem Weg erkundigen und ihre Rezeptionistin hat das wohl irgendwie falsch verstanden.", sagte die Rothaarige und lief rosa an. Da ließ sich ein Kunde doch tatsächlich in aller Öffentlichkeit einen blasen! _DU meine Güte!, _waren die Gedanken der junge Frau, _so schlimm hatte ich mir das nicht vorgestellt_.

Gelauscht hatte sie zwar bei den Männern, wenn sie sich über die Bordelle der verschiedenen Städte unterhielten, aber sowas hatte nicht einmal Teach erzählt und dieser hatte bei solchen Dingen ein ziemlich loses Mundwerk. Genau in dieses Moment wurden die Grübeleien der Piraten unterbrochen. Die umwerfende schwarzhaarige Schönheit, drängte sich zwischen sie und Juan und fuhr diesem leicht über die Wange. „Juan, du brauchst aber ganz schön lange für deine Besprechung.", hauchte sie verführerisch. Der Angesprochene packte die Hand der Dame und hielt sie fest: „Nicht jetzt June. Ich habe Geschäfte zu erledigen." _Geschäfte? Der denkt doch tatsächlich ich will für ihn arbeiten!' _

Erbost wollte die Rothaarige protestieren, als ihr von der Schwarzhaarigen gegen das Schienbein getreten wurde. „Hey…..", setzte die junge Frau an, wurde jedoch vom anwesenden Bordellbesitzer unterbrochen: „June benimm dich oder muss ich dich von meinen Leute entfernen lassen? Du machst mir noch das Geschäft kaputt!" Die Getadelte hob ungerührt eine Augenbraue und zog einen verführerischen Schmollmund „Juan, du würdest mich wirklich rausschmeißen?", fragte sie mit zuckersüßer Stimme und ließ ihre Finger über die Brust des Mannes gleiten. Als sie sich näher zu ihm lehnte, sodass ihn ihre Brust leicht am Arm streifte, schluckte er schwer. „N… Nein, dich doch nie, meine Liebe", erwiderte er und zog eine Schleimspur nach sich, die bis nach Loguetown reichte. „Hm~." Die Schwarzhaarige schnurrte zufrieden und klimperte mit ihren smaragdgrünen Augen, ehe sie ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange hauchte. „Bye Juan." Dem Bordellbesitzer entfuhr ein überraschtes Keuchen , als June das Handgelenk der verblüfften Piratin packte und hinter sich her zog. „Bis zum nächsten Mal." Damit warf die Frau ihm noch eine Kusshand zu und war, gefolgt von einem wütenden Aufschrei des um sein Geschäft gebrachten, hinaus ins Freie geschlüpft.

Eden, die das ganze Geschehen nur mit offenem Mund hatte beobachten können, bekam draußen auf der Straße erst mal eine Kopfnuss verpasst. „Sag mal Mädel, hast du denn gar kein Hirn", knurrte June und sah die Piratin strafend an, „willst du als dreckige Nutte für die Perversen dieser Stadt enden?"

„Nein!", antwortet Eden erschrocken und hielt sich ihre Beule.

„Was wolltest du dann da?", fragte die Schwarzhaarige mürrisch, ehe sie abwehrend ihre Hände hob. „ Warte, ich will's gar nicht wissen! Tschüss." Damit ließ June die junge Piratin einfach stehen und wanderte die Straße entlang zurück zu ihrer Unterkunft.

Etwas überrascht lief Eden der anderen Frau nach und fiel in ihren zügigen Schritt ein. „Was willst du noch?", knurrte June. „Ehm… Danke." Eden kratzte sich verlegen an der Nase, als neben ihr ein gleichgültiges Brummen zu hören war. „Wo bin ich hier eigentlich?" Überrascht blieb die Schwarzhaarige stehen und hob ungläubig eine Augenbraue. „Du bist wohl nicht gerade die hellste Kerze im Leuchter, oder?" Eden senkte den Blick und trat nervös auf der Stelle. „Das stimmt so nicht ganz, aber… ehe" Die junge Piratin kratzte sich nervös am Kopf. „Mein Schiff ist ohne mich los gefahren und… naja… ich bin ganz alleine, ahnungslos und hahaha…" June musterte die junge Frau vor sich, die aussah, als wollte sie gleich in Tränen ausbrechen. Seufzend patschte sie ihr auf den roten Lockenkopf. „Na na… Is ja gut, is ja gut." Sie hatte schon immer eine Schwäche für kleine Welpen und Kätzchen gehabt. „Wir gehen was trinken, du erzählst mir alles und dann überlegen wir gemeinsam, wie wir dein Problem lösen können, okay?" Eden schniefte einmal und hängte sich dann freudestrahlend bei ihrer neugewonnenen Freundin unter. Ihr blieb fast die Luft weg, als sie einen kräftigen Tritt in die Magengegend spürte. Mit einem lauten Krachen flog sie durch das Tor einer baufälligen Scheune und blieb keuchend und nach Luft ringend auf dem Rücken liegen, ehe sie sich auf den Bauch rollte und stöhnend auf die Knie hievte. Sie hob ihren Kopf ein wenig und schaute mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht in das engelsgleiche Abbild der Schwarzhaarigen, die sich, das Kinn lächelnd in die Hand gestützt, zu ihr hinunter gekniet hatte. „Fass mich nie wieder so vertraulich an, klar?" June tippte der Rothaarigen auf die Stirn und strich ihr dann eine kleine Ponysträhne aus dem Gesicht. _Unheimlich…_ Eden zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als sie mit einem kräftigen Rück auf die Beine gezogen wurde. „Auauau…" Jammernd presste sie ihren Arm gegen ihren Bauch, während sie versuchte vorsichtig einen Schritt vor den anderen zu setzten. „Stell dich nicht so an, du wirst es überleben." Schnaubend verschränkte June die Arme hinter ihrem Kopf und Eden schielte böse zu ihr hinüber. _Blöde Kuh. Das hätte man auch anders ausdrücken können. _

Als sie an einer kleinen Kneipe angekommen waren, lies June sich mit überkreuzten Beinen lässig auf einen Stuhl fallen und lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen zurück. „So, dann fang mal an zu erzählen. Was macht ein kleines Mädchen wie du in einem Bordell wie dem letzten?" fragte June nun im Plauderton, als der Wirt ihr eine große Flasche Sake vor die Nase stellte. Eden hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue. Die wollte sich doch jetzt nicht etwa mitten am Tag die Kante geben, oder? Der Piratin zu prostend nahm die Schwarzhaarige jedoch demonstrativ einen großen Schluck und seufzte befriedigt auf. „Ahhh schon besser. Na dann schieß mal los." Eden rückte auf ihrem Stuhl zurecht und rührte geistesabwesend in ihrem Cappuccino.

„Ok, also das war so. Ich hab Mist bei der Inventur gebaut, da ist die Sommersprosse sauer geworden und hat mich gejagt. Schließlich bin ich über Bord gegangen, da ist der Opa sauer geworden und hat mir Kabinenarrest verpasst. Tja dann bin ich abgehauen, war shoppen und schon haben die ohne mich abgelegt. Das war's!", erzählte Eden. „Aha", meinte Schwarzhaarige und versuchte sich einen Reim auf das Gelaber ihrer Begleiterin zu machen. „Wie heißt du eigentlich?", fragte die Rothaarige unvermittelt und hielt ihr die Hand hin, „ich bin Eden." „June", antwortete diese, jedoch ohne Anstalten zu machen, das dargebotene Körperglied zu schütteln. Eden errötete leicht, räusperte sich und begann dann seufzend ihre Situation etwas ausführlicher zu erklären. „Ehm… Also aufm Schiff sollte ich Inventur machen, dafür war ich aber zu faul und uns ist der Alk ausgegangen. Daraufhin sind ein paar etwas sauer geworden und wollten mir den Hintern verhauen. Tja dann bin ich über Bord gesprungen und bei dieser Aktion fast drauf gegangen. Schließlich bekam ich vom Opa Arrest und Landgangverbot verpasst. Da bin ich getürmt und hab mir nen schönen Tag gemacht. Als ich wieder aufs Schiff zurück wollte, war's nimmer da. Die. Sind. Einfach. Ohne. Mich. Abgefahren. Diese. Schweine. Dann wollt ich mir nen Platz zum pennen suchen und hab mich verlaufen. Tja und den Rest kennst du."

„Du bist ein Idiot", kommentierte die Schwarzhaarige das gerade gehörte. „Hey!"

„WAS? Man lässt niemals und unter keinen Umständen den Alkohol ausgehen, verstanden?", stellte June fest und gab der Piratin einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf. „Welches gute Handelsschiff lässt auch ein Dummchen wie dich die Inventur machen?", fragte sich die Schwarzhaarige und öffnete die zweite Sakeflasche. „Naja….", druckste Eden rum, „das war keine Handelsschiff. Ich bin Piratin."

Pause.

Ungläubig blickte June die junge Frau an, musterte sie einmal von oben bis unten und bekam einen Lachkrampf. „Was dagegen?", fragte Eden rotzig. Mit ein schelmisches Glitzern in den Augen meinte die Schwarzhaarige: „Nein, aber wenn das so ist, dann werde ich dich jetzt der Marine abliefern. Mein Beruf ist nämlich Kopfgeldjägerin." „AHHHHHH", heulte die Rothaarige auf und wollte aufspringen, wurde jedoch von ihrer Begleiterin am Handgelenk zurückgehalten. „Relax. Ich hab keine Lust dich zu jagen, außerdem bist du eh nichts wert. Könnte mich nicht erinnern nen Steckbrief von dir gesehen zu haben", sagte June und zog die junge Frau wieder auf ihren Stuhl. „Aber etwas neugierig bin ich schon. Unter wem bist du denn gesegelt, dass du den Opa nennst?" fragte die Kopfgeldjägerin, schon interessiert, von welchem Piratencaptain sie da was aufgegabelt hatte. Vielleicht würde sogar ein nettes Sümmchen für sie herausspringen. „Öhh der Opa? Na Whitebeard.", antwortete Eden, etwas verdattert über die Frage. „Aha. Whitebeard also", meinte June in Gedanken schon das Geschäft planend. Einige Sekunden später drang die Information jedoch soweit ins Hirn der Schwarzhaarigen ein, dass sie große Glubschaugen bekam und plötzlich wie ein Goldfisch an Land aussah. „WHITEBEARD? Ähnn…. eh….. wie …wie kommst du denn an den?", fragte sie geschockt darüber, dass dieses unscheinbare kleine Ding zu einem der Piratenkaiser gehörte. „Hmm Zufall", antwortet Eden mit den Schultern zuckend. Damit war für sie die Sache gegessen. Dass sie ein Crewmitglied dieses legendären Piraten war, hatte sie noch nie gejuckt. Den Kopf schüttelnd, versuchte June ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. _Das wars dann wohl mit dem hübschen Sümmchen_. , dachte die Kopfgeldjägerin wehmütig und betrauerte den Alkohol, den sie sich hätte leisten können. „Und was hast du jetzt vor?", wollte die Schwarzhaarige wissen, immer noch etwas unter Schock stehend, und machte die angefangene Sakeflasche in einem Zug leer.

„Ich mach mein eigenes Ding", sagte Eden, völlig überzeugt von ihrer Idee, „Ich werde eine berühmte Piratin und erhöhe die Frauenquote in der Piraterie." „Ahja", war Junes einziger Kommentar. Noch einmal besah sie sich die junge Frau _Das will ich sehen. Du und gefürchtet Piratin_. Allerdings musste die Kopfgeldjägerin feststellen, dass sie so etwas wie Mitgefühl für das junge Ding hatte. Irgendwie hatte die Rothaarige etwas an sich, das Beschützenswert erschien oder besser gesagt, sie hatte vieles nicht… _z.B. Ahnung von… naja: allem! _entschied die Kopfgeldjägerin und rechnete in Gedanken schon einmal die Überlebenschancen der Kleinen aus.

Sie kam auf genau 2 Stunden und 34 Minuten. Spätestens dann würde sie wieder in einem Bordell gelandet, verschleppt worden oder schlichtweg tot sein… Aber das war nicht ihr Problem. „Na da musst du aber noch eine Menge lernen, Kindchen", meinte die Schwarzhaarige trocken und erhob sich, ein paar Münzen auf den Tisch fallen lassend. „Ich wünsch dir jedenfalls viel Glück." Verirrt blickte Eden der Kopfgeldjägerin hinterher, die ohne ein weiteres Wort gegangen war, ehe sie aufsprang und der Schwarzhaarigen hinterher hechtete. „Hey… Moment mal! Warte! Ich sagte Stoop!" Atemlos hatte sie die Schwarzhaarige überholt und versperrte ihr mit ausgebreiteten Armen den Weg, während sie keuchend nach Luft schnappte. June hob amüsiert eine Augenbraue. „Ehm… wie hast du das gemacht? Ich mein das im Bordell?", fragte die Rothaarige ein wenig rot anlaufend und Junes Mundwinkel zuckten leicht nach oben. Daher wehte also der Wind. „Ähm… naja… ich meine… ich würde gerne, also… ich bräuchte…" Eden lies resigniert die Schultern hängen und seufzte. „Wenn mich auch nur ein Mann schief angeschaut hatte, war er einen Kopf kürzer… Ich meine, sieh mich doch an." Sie zupfte genervt an den viel zu großen Klamotten herum. „Es ist ja nicht so als würde ich freiwillig so rumlaufen." June hatte abwartend die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und musterte nun die mitleiderregende Erscheinung vor sich prüfend. „Hm~. Ziemlich… unvorteilhaft."

„Ja, genau! Also, hilfst du mir? Ja?" June hob, angesichts des überschwänglichen Enthusiasmus des Rotschopfs vor sich, fragend eine Augenbraue. „Ach ja? Warum sollte ich?" Eden faltete die Hände vor der Brust und setzte ihren ausgetüfteltsten Hundebettelblick auf. „Bitte, bitte! Ich tu alles was du willst, bitte! Alles!"

_Alles? _Die Kopfgeldjägerin tippte sich nachdenklich an die Lippen, die sich langsam zu einem diabolischen Lächeln verzogen. _Das könnte… praktisch sein._ Sie würde die Kleine dann wohl hin und wieder an das eben gesagte Erinnern… Aber ihr war ohnehin im Moment sterbenslangweilig. Vernünftige Männer hatten sich rar gemacht in letzter Zeit und sie brauchte dringend ein wenig Unterhaltung, wieso also nicht… Jetzt lachte sie leise dreckig in sich hinein. Eden huschte ein gefährlicher Schauer über den Rücken und als sie den Gesichtsausdruck ihres Gegenübers sah, musste sie schwer schlucken. Au weia… was hatte sie sich da bloß eingebrockt….? „Kann ich… das als „ja" ansehen?" fragte sie vorsichtig, während sie sich nervös eine Strähne ihres Ponys um den Finger wickelte. Die Kopfgeldjägerin schnaubte. „Meinetwegen." Laut aufjauchzend wollte Eden der Schwarzhaarigen vor Freude um den Hals fallen, konnte sich aber noch rechtzeitig an die Lektion in Punkto Berührungen von vorhin erinnern. Sich verlegen am Kopf kratzend lachte sie in sich hinein. _Man konnte die Frau böse gucken… dabei hatte sie ja noch nicht mal was gemacht…_

„Hmm vielleicht sollten wir erstmals dein Outfit ändern", meinte June kopfschüttelnd und besah kritisch die Schlabberklamotten die Eden trug. „Das ist ja fürchterlich ! Wie bist du eigentlich an einen solch… ausgefallenen Stil gekommen?" _Mit so einer Vogelscheuche am Hals kann ich meinen guten Ruf vergessen… _

„Ist nicht meine Schuld. Das waren alles die Kerle", nuschelte die Rothaarige und schämte sich für ihr Aussehen.

/Flashback

„_Das da will ich haben. Das sieht doch richtig cool aus, oder?", meinte eine aufgeregte Eden und hüpfte vor dem Kleid auf und ab. Besagtes Kleid hatte Spaghettiträger, war fliederfarben und ging bis knapp übers Knie. Zudem wurde es an der Taille von einem Band geziert. „Viel zu unpraktisch für ein Schiff", sagte Marco und winkte ab. „Hrmmm", grummelte die Rothaarige, die sich gleich auf machte ein neues Outfit zu finden._

„_Hier das ist es", rief Eden aus einer Ecke des Ladens und hielt eine enge ¾ Jeans hoch und dazu ein grünes Neckholdertop. Des weiteren gab es auch die passenden grünen Ballerinas und einen grünen Haarreif._

„_Nein, viel zu offen obenrum", kam erneut eine Absage des ersten Kommandanten. „Muh. Was meinst du Jozu?", fragte die junge Frau und schaute hoffnungsvoll zu dem großen Piraten auf. Doch auch dieser verneinte ebenfalls die Kleidungswahl von Eden. Eine Schnute ziehend warf sich Eden erneut in die Klamottensuche und wurde auch bald fündig._

„_So aber das hier jetzt. Das ist praktisch, oben nicht zu offen und bequem", kommentierte Eden ihre Entdeckung. In der Hand hielt sie eine kurze Hose die gerade bis über den Po ging, den dazu passenden Gürtel mit Totenkopfschnalle und ein normales, ausschnittsloses beiges T-Shirt, das nicht zu eng anlag und dennoch die schon weiblichen Rundungen ihres Körpers betonte. Vervollständigt wurde das Outfit durch beige Sandalen und einem silbernen Fußkettchen. Als Marco diese Kombination sah, musste er erst mal schlucken. So wollte seine kleine Schwester öffentlich rum laufen? Der Blonde wollte sich gar nicht erst vorstellen was die Männer in den Städten von ihr denken würden, geschweige denn was diese perversen Schweine gerne mit ihr machen würden. So ungern er auch Eden den Kleidungswunsch abschlug, war es doch das Beste._

„_Nein", sagte er bestimmt und machte sich nun selber daran passende Kleidung für die Rothaarige zu suchen. „Ja. Perfekt. Du kriegst das hier und damit basta."_

_Mit diesen Worte warf er eine ausgewaschene Hose, ein T-Shirt eine Nummer zu groß und einen Kapuzenpulli mindestens drei Nummern zu groß auf den Tisch. Dazu noch ein paar graue Turnschuhe._

„_Aber…aber", stotterte Eden, als sie die Kleidungsstücke sah. „Nix aber. Komm jetzt", bestimmte Whitebeards Vize, bezahlte die Ware und verließ das Geschäft. Jozu sah die junge Frau mitleidig an, musste seinem blonden Freund aber Recht geben. Die gewollten Klamotten waren einfach zu aufreizend für so ein junges Ding. Sich die Tüte mit den Sachen schnappend, schob er die stotternde Eden vor sich her und in Richtung des Cafés wo sie sich mit ihrem Kollegen Thatch treffen wollten._

/Flashback ende

„Aha, ich seh schon", meinte June gedehnt, „aber keine Sorge, das kriegen wir schon hin." Und damit betraten die beiden Frauen einen großen Kleidungsladen. Sofort kam eine Verkäuferin auf die beiden zu und begrüßte sie.

„Willkommen meine Damen, wie kann ich ihnen behilflich sein?", fragte sie.

„Die Kleine hier bräuchte ein paar neue Sachen. Am besten was eng Anliegendes und Figur betonendes. Farben rot, schwarz, lila und evtl. weiß. Rock, Shirt, Hose, Jacke etc.", sagte June knapp und die Verkäuferin nickte verblüfft über die schroffe Anweisung.

„Natürlich. Wie heißt du denn mein Kind?", wandte diese sich an die Rothaarige. „Eden.", antwortete diese etwas eingeschüchtert.

„Oh was für ein schöner Name. Na dann komm mal mit. Wir finden schon was Schönes für dich." Und schon zog die Verkäuferin Eden mit zu den Umkleidekabinen. June machte es sich in der Zwischenzeit auf einem Sessel bequem und kramte in einem Stapel Zeitschriften.

Eden wurde unterdessen einmal komplett neu eingekleidet und bekam mit jedem Kleidungsstück ein bisschen Selbstbewusstsein. Ja sie sah schon nicht schlecht aus. Nein ganz im Gegenteil sie fand sich sogar richtig hübsch. Mit einem verzückten Lächeln über ihr ungewohntes Aussehen stolzierte Eden zu June, die bei ihrem Erscheinen nur kurz von einer abgegriffenen Modezeitschrift aufblickte und die junge Frau lediglich mit einer abfälligen Handbewegung zurück in die Kabine scheuchte.

Die Verkäuferin blickte ratlos zu der Kopfgeldjägerin, bevor sie artig einen kleinen Knicks machte und anschließend begann, in einer anderen Abteilung etwas Passableres zu finden.

„Nein." June stützte den Kopf auf ihre Hand und gähnte gelangweilt, als Eden sich ihr wohl zum dutzendsten Mal präsentierte. Eden schaute beleidigt auf ihre Begleiterin „Aber das war doch ganz..."

„Adrett? Zauberhaft?" June hob geringschätzig eine Augenbraue. „Nun, wenn du von allen gesagt bekommen möchtest, wie _lieblich_ du doch bist – bitte." Noch bevor Eden ihr etwas erwidern konnte, hatte June sich schon wieder in ihre Zeitschrift vertieft. Die wievielte es war, wusste wohl niemand. Eden hatte inzwischen aufgehört zu zählen und der Stapel, der sich neben ihrer neuen Begleiterin aufbaute sprach für sich selbst. Mit einem frustrierten Stöhnen schleppte sie sich zurück in die Umkleide, wobei sie der inzwischen vollkommen verzweifelten Verkäuferin einen mitleidigen Blick zuwarf.

Etliche Stunden und Läden später, so schien es Eden, war June mit der Auswahl zufrieden und hatte alles, bis auf ein Outfit, welches die junge Piratin gleich anbehielt, in einer großen Tasche verstaut.

Es war eine eng anliegende schwarze ¾ Stoffhose, dazu ein rotes Shirt mit ¾ Ärmeln. Passend dazu gab's die schwarzen HighHeels.

„Hat ja auch lang genug gedauert", bemerkte June trocken, als sie zusammen den Laden verließen und streckte sich ausgiebig.

„Und wessen Schuld das war, wissen wir ja wohl beide", nuschelte Eden erschöpft in sich hinein und erntete prompt eine Kopfnuss dafür.

„Jetzt nur nicht frech werde, kleines Fräulein." June schaute böse auf die etwas kleinere Piratin herab, bevor sie die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkte und wehmütig seufzte. „Ich will Saaa~ke"

„Aber erst gehen wir zum Friseur. Und danach krieg ich Ohrlöcher. Du hast es versprochen June!" Eden drehte sich zu ihrer Begleiterin um und stemmte angriffslustig die Hände in die Hüfte.

„Wie du meinst", brummte June gereizt und schob die junge Piratin vor sich her in den Friseursalon. „Aber mach bitte ein bisschen Flott, ich hab nicht vor den Rest des Tages hier untätig rumzusitzen."

„Der Nächste bitte", rief der Meister nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, in der Eden immer nervöser geworden war und Junes Laune den ultimativen Tiefpunkt erreicht hatte. Erleichter nahm die junge Frau auf dem Stuhl vor ihm Platz. „Was hätte die junge Dame denn gerne", fragte der Mann, wobei er die Rothaarige unverhohlen im Spiegel musterte. „Haare bis hier hin bitte und lila", antwortete die Gefragte und der Friseur fing an die Kopfbedeckung zu bearbeiten.

Zwei Stunden später hatte Eden dann auch eine neue Frisur. Die weichen roten Korkenzieherlocken waren nun violett und anstatt, dass sie bis zum Po reichten, fielen sie nur noch bis zur Halsbeuge herab. „Nett. Und jetzt will ich was trinken", kommentierte June mürrisch das Ergebnis und zerrte ihren Schützling ungeduldig hinter sich her ins Freie.

Schließlich standen sie vor dem Piercingstudio, in dem Eden dann auch endlich ihre heiß ersehnten Ohrlöcher erhielt. Drei auf der linken Seite und vier auf der rechten Seite. June lehnte währenddessen lässig an einer Hauswand und nippte zufrieden an ihrem Sake, den Eden ihr aus Überlebensgründen ausgegeben hatte. Während sie das alkoholische Getränk vernichtete machte die Kopfgeldjägerin sich Gedanken darum, wie das „Training" der jungen Frau am besten zu Beginnen sei. Letztendlich kam die Schwarzhaarige zu dem Entschluss, dass sie beide dafür am besten die Insel wechseln würden. Zudem hatte sie sowieso vorgehabt in den nächsten paar Tagen abzureisen, dann würde dieser Termin halt ein wenig vorverlegt werden. Als Eden endlich aus dem Studio herauskam, begutachtete June das Werk und musste zugeben, dass die junge Frau nicht mehr wiederzuerkennen war. Schnell informierte sie ihren neuen Schützling über ihre Entscheidung und zusammen machten sich beide Frauen auf zum Hafen, um die nächste mögliche Abfahrt zu organisieren.

Bei den Anlegestellen angekommen, ging June sofort zu den großen Schiffen, da es dort meistens etwas einfacher war einen Platz zu bekommen, ohne großartig während der Überfahrt helfen zu müssen. Und wirklich, das Glück schien der Kopfgeldjägerin hold zu sein, denn schon das dritte Schiff erklärte sich bereit, die beiden Frauen für einen kleinen Obolus mit an Bord zu nehmen. Da das Schiff bereits in der nächsten halben Stunde ablegen wollte, gingen June und Eden sofort an Bord, da keine der Beiden großartig Gepäck besaß, welches irgendwo gebunkert werden musste.

„Willkommen an Bord meine Damen", wurden sie vom ersten Maat begrüßt, der sie auch zu ihrer Unterkunft führte, „sie haben Glück. Zwei unsere Gäste haben überraschend abgesagt, so kann jede von ihnen eine Einzelkabine erhalten. Ich hoffe sie werden sich für die Dauer der Überfahrt bei uns wohl fühlen."

„Oh, das ist ja ganz reizend", säuselte June und besah sich eines der zur Verfügung stehenden Zimmer, die wirklich nicht schlecht ausgestattet waren, „was für ein glücklicher Zufall, dass wir genau bei ihnen nachgefragt haben." Der Vize lief bei dem Lob leicht rot an und rieb sich verlegen den Hinterkopf. „Ich bin mir sicher, die Damen möchte sich nun Ausruhen. Wenn sie ein Problem haben sollten, die Mannschaft und ich stehen ihnen jederzeit zur Verfügung. Und es wäre uns eine Ehre, wenn sie beide mit uns speisen würden.", damit verabschiedete sich der Mann und ließ die beiden Frauen alleine. „Tja. Schwein muss man haben"; meinte June vergnügt und hüpfte ins Zimmer, um es sich genauer anzusehen. Auch Eden öffnete nun die Tür zu der zugewiesenen Kabine, welche mit der von June identisch war. Die Lilahaarige staunte nicht schlecht. Obwohl die Moby Dick alles andere als klein war, hatte dieser Raum mindestens die doppelten Ausmaße von dem den sie bisher bewohnt hatte. Schließlich legte das Schiff ab und die beiden Frauen kehrten der Insel, auf der sich ihr schicksalhaftes Zusammentreffen ereignet hatte, den Rücken.

Gegen Abend desselben Tages lief wie schon einige Zeit zuvor ein großes Piratenschiff im Hafen ein. An Deck des besagten Schiffes befanden sich viele Männer die, ihrer Aufstellung nach zu urteilen, in verschiedenen Gruppen eingeteilt waren. Gerade erhielten sie letzte Anweisung für die Suche. „Und denkt dran, sobald ihr Eden gefunden habt, bringt ihr sie auf dem schnellsten Weg zurück auf die Moby Dick. Vermeidet es zu viel Aufsehen zu erregen oder euch gar mit der Marine anzulegen. Benehmt euch meine Kinder.", damit wollte Whitebeard seine Ansprach beenden, als ihm noch etwas einfiel, „Ach und sorgt dafür, dass sie nicht wieder versucht sich selbst zu ertränken." Mit diesen Worten entließ der Piratenkaiser seine Männer und die Suche begann. Ja, alle wussten, dass so etwas eigentlich nicht üblich war. Wenn ein Pirat bei Ablegen nicht an Bord war wurde er zurückgelassen. Aber erstens scherte sich der große Pirat nicht großartig um diese Regel und zweitens ging es hier um ihr Nesthäkchen. Das Maskottchen der Mannschaft. Der Sonnenschein der Herzen. Etc. Und das alleine hätte eine solche Ausnahme schon gerechtfertigt.

In der Stadt ausschwärmend suchten die Piraten jeden einzelne Winkel ab. Ohne Erfolg. Als die letzten dann im Morgengrauen zurückkehrten und ebenfalls keine Erfolgsmeldung überbringen konnten, beschloss der Piratenkaiser trotz der Proteste die Suche abzubrechen und das Schiff startklar zu machen. Als sich das Deck geleert hatte und nur noch eine Handvoll Männer anwesend war, fragte Marco: „Und was jetzt, Pops?" Die Gründe für den Abbruch konnte der Blonde zwar nachvollziehen, aber das hieß nicht, dass er damit einverstanden sein musste. „Jetzt können wir nur hoffen, dass sie in einem der anderen Häfen zu finden ist", antwortete Whitebeard in einem Tonfall, der nicht dran zweifeln ließ, dass auch in die Sache mitnahm. Es grämte den alten Mann, dass eine Tochter nun ganz auf sich allein gestellt irgendwo auf der GrandLine unterwegs war. Denn, dass sie genau das war, daran hatte der Piratenkaiser keinen Zweifel. Eden mochte jung und unerfahren in einigen Dingen sein, jedoch nicht blöd. Und clever genug sich aus den unangenehmsten Situationen heraus zu manövrieren. Wenn Whitebeard geahnt hätte auf wen Eden gestoßen war, wäre er nicht so zuversichtlich gewesen.


End file.
